Choisis la vie
by MlleRose's
Summary: Je suis Hermione Granger et je suis la thèse et l'antithèse du monde.


Voilà une petite OS qui j'espère vous plaira.

Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

MorganeOf84

* * *

**Choisi la Vie :**

La fumée qui s'élève doucement comme si elle savait que sa vie finissait. Je tire encore une latte puis jette cette cigarette. J'essaye d'arrêter mais à chaque fois je reprend car c'est tellement bon de rompre l'interdit. C'est tellement bon l'interdit, que depuis le début de l'année j'observe le mal incarné, le diable en personne, oui Drago Malfoy. Non je ne l'aime pas, ce serait bien naïf de ma part pourtant je ne sais pas où j'en suis. C'est comme un cadeau que l'on découvre bien avant noël, on le regarde, on le regarde parfois on touche mais jamais on ouvre. Jamais au grand jamais, je ne dois déballer ce cadeau empoisonné. Vous vous attendez à ce que je dise, j'ai pas pu résister que j'ai cédée. Mais non, je ne céderais pas car Drago Malfoy, car c'est lui qui m'a cédé. Il m'aime je le sais. J'en ai sortis une autre mais j'attends avant de l'allumer. Attendre quoi ? Me diriez vous ? Mais j'attends le début du spectacle. Le spectacle de la vie.

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je me trouve tout en haut de tour d'astronomie. Beaucoup me pense morte. Pourquoi ? Oh j'ai disparu durant quelques semaines, juste le temps d'organiser la défense. Quelle défense ? Mais la défense de la vie, de l'amour, de la haine. Nous dirons que je suis un équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Dans cette histoire, le seul vainqueur ce sera moi. J'ai été désigné par la Nature pour être la thèse et l'antithèse de tout. Je suis la meilleure sorcières depuis des générations mais je n'ai pas le sang pur. Je suis plus puissante que n'importe quel être pourtant je fais partie du sexe ''faible''. Je suis d'un banal pourtant j'ai eu le plus beau. Je suis Hermione Granger et je suis la thèse et l'antithèse du monde.

Je mets la clope dans ma bouche, je prends mon briquet, j'actionne la roulette, un étincelle et puis la flamme. J'approche le briquet de ma bouche et tire une latte. A ce moment précis, le premier sort de mort est lancé. Grâce à un sort je peux suivre le combat à distance. Le Bien est mené, le Mal regroupe plus de personne. Grâce à un lien qui m'unis aux centaures je les envois à la rescousse. Égalité parfaite. Tiens le Bien mène. J'envoie quelques inféries. On peut dire que je tire les ficelle de cette guerre. Mais pourtant je la laisse juste sur un pied d'égalité. Il a toujours fallu deux guerres. Première et seconde guerre mondiale, pourquoi les allemands on réattaqué, par ce qu'il y a eut injustice, enfin d'après eux. Il se passe la même chose. Mais je n'ai pas les même moyens aujourd'hui. Je ne défend aucun partie. Je ne représente que la vie, spectatrice dans l'ombre de tous.

Harry engage le combat avec Voldemort. Je me décide à intervenir. Je jette ma cigarette et plonge après elle. J'attéris comme une plume. Tous, sont trop occupé pour me regarder et puis qu'importe ce soir est un grand jour. Je suis la thèse et l'antithèse. Rappelle toi. Je suis la main secourable des bons mais la main qui te lâche dans le vide la seconde d'après. Je sais déjà comment cela va finir. Voldemort va tuer Harry et je vais tuer Voldemort. Pourtant rien ne se passe toujours comme prévu n'est-ce pas ?

Le sortilège de mort est lancé, Harry est touché en plein fouet. Voldemort rie à s'en bruler la gorge. Je lève ma baguette, lance le sortilège sur Voldemort. Il s'écroule au sol. Mon travail est terminé. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi Harry se relève ? Il relance le sortilège de mort à Voldemort. Au cas où. Et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que cette guerre cesse il faut qu'il y est justice. Voldemort est mort, quelqu'un de son importance du côté du bien doit mourir. Soit Harry, soit moi. Le choix est tout fait. Je lève ma baguette vers Harry. Quand je me retrouve plaqué au sol par un homme aux cheveux blond platine. Instinctivement, je resserre mes bras autour de son corps. Oui Hermione Granger est tombé sous le charme d'un Serpent. Je suis toujours à contre sens. Vous pensez m'avoir comprise ? Et bien non. Je suis la thèse et l'antithèse de la vie. J'aime et je déteste la même personne. Je détruit pour reconstruire. Je tue pour la vie. Quand je disais que j'avais eut le plus beau, je parlais bien de Drago Malfoy. Bien qu'être allongée dans l'herbe avec Drago Malfoy au dessus de moi ne me dérange pas. Je me relève un peu le regarde dans ses yeux acier et lui murmure :

« Dray, pousse toi. J'ai pas fini.

-Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est ton ami.

-Et alors, je me dois de le faire. C'est ma tâche de faire que cette guerre ait une justice. Le Bien et le Mal doivent cohabiter ensemble et rester sur un pied d'égalité. Il faut que quelqu'un qui est la même importance que Voldemort meurt. Et je ne vois que Harry, Harry ou moi. Oui Moi je pourrais compenser. Choisis. Lui ou moi ?

-Hermione t'as pas le droit de faire ça.

-Tais-toi et répond. Qui je tue lui ou moi ?

-...Lui. »

Je me lève, Harry est avec Ginny. Ils s'embrassent, j'entends trois battements de cœur. Et je sens la vie dans le ventre à Ginny. Je me tourne vers le ciel, lui demandant son avis. Il est impénétrable, noir ébène. Si c'était l'heure de la mort de Harry, cela serait déjà fait. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui me reste ici ? Si je meurs l'équilibre entre Bien et Mal perdurera. Et c'est mon seul but.

Je prend une clope la dernière. Je m'assois au sol. Je l'allume, latte après latte je vois ma vie défiler, ce n'est pas lorsque la mort arrive que vous voyez votre vie passer devant vos yeux, mais bien lorsque vous savez que vous allez mourir. Drago s'assoie à côté de moi. Je le regarde me mord les joues pour ce que je vais faire, je retiens mes larmes. Il comprendra peut-être plus tard.

« Malfoy. _Il tique à son appellation. Je sais désormais que j'ai toute son attention. _Dégage, je veux plus te voir. Pars, tu as faillis me faire tuer mon meilleur ami. Pars tu ne mérite que le mépris, toi et ta famille de dégénérés. Si tu avais un peu plus d'importance, ce serait toi que j'aurais assassiné. Tu ne vaux rien du tout. Tu es juste la petite fouine que j'ai toujours connu. Ce que tu peux être bête. Jamais je n'aurais pu t'aimer. Tu ne le mérite pas. Crèves sale mangemort. » Il se lève me regarde avec le regard blessé. Je sais que je suis allée trop loin avec la dernière phrase. Il m'oubliera avec le temps c'est mieux comme cela. Si il souffre à cause de moi maintenant cela lui passera et il pourra tourner la page alors que s'il souffre de ma mort il aura beaucoup plus de mal à tourner la page. Je préfère le savoir avoir quelqu'un d'autre que mort. Après tout je ne suis que la thèse et l'antithèse de la vie. Je ne mérite ni pleurs ni joie à mon décès. Juste une indifférence.

Je marche sur le champs de bataille. Je vais jusqu'au lac. Je retire mes chaussures. Je veux sentir l'eau glacée sur ma peau. Je nage jusqu'au centre du lac. Je lance un sort pour ne pas avoir froid et j'en lance un deuxième pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Je m'immerge complètement. Je nage vers les profondeur. Je nage vers le villages des sirènes. Je demande à leur chef si il peuvent me garder et me rendre à mon peuple que dans un an. Ils acceptent. Évidemment. Je supprime le sortilège de tête-en-bulle. Je sens l'eau qui s'infiltre à l'intérieur de mes poumons. Mon instinct de survie me commande de remonter à la surface mais c'est trop loin, j'ai à peine fait cinq mètres en nageant que déjà je me noie. Et je coule, je coule jusqu'à arriver sur la place publique du village des sirènes. Je ferme les yeux. Et je me sens partir, loin de toute conscience, loin des Hommes, loin du Mal, loin du Bien et surtout loin de la vie.

* * *

Quand le corps d'Hermione Granger fut rendu. On assista à une tristesse national. Des milliers de sorciers déposèrent, des fleurs sur sa tombe. Personne ne comprit pourquoi un beau matin de printemps le corps d'Hermione Granger fut retrouvé sur une des rives du lac Noir. Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi, ou presque. Drago Malfoy savait. Il l'avait bien compris. Mais il n'irait pas déposé de fleur sur sa tombe. Il était marié maintenant. Elle avait décidé pour lui, il le lui rendait en essayant de l'oublier. Il avait beau ne pas déposer de fleur, la tristesse qu'il ressentait à l'anniversaire de sa mort, égalait n'importe quel bouquet. Il existe une légende comme quoi, l'humanité entière verserait une larme le jour de la mort d'Hermione et que grâce à cette larme versée chaque année la paix continuerait.

Moi j'ai décidée d'y croire, je m'appelle Sophia. Et j'y crois car à la mort d'Hermione Granger, c'est moi qui est pris le relais dans la tâche qui lui étais imposée. A la mort d'Hermione Granger, je suis devenue la thèse et l'antithèse de la vie.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ... Merci =)


End file.
